Disfraces
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: -No, un disfraz no consiste en solo accesorios y ropa consiste en mostrar sentimientos y acciones opuestos a lo que en verdad...-Gaara se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios


Hola a todas de antemano les agradezco mucho el que pasen a leer este fic espero que les guste es dedicado a todas ustedes y por supuesto a Nessy chica más vale tarde que nunca espero que te guste.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamiento-_

* * *

_ººº_

DISFRACES

ººº

Diez años habían pasado desde aquel trágico día en que el tercero murió y la alianza entre la arena y la hoja se reforzó. Muchos sucesos ocurrieron ese día, y para conmemorarlos, todos los aldeanos se preparaban para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Parte de los invitados eran provenientes de Suna y los cuales se les veía entrar a la aldea desde muy temprano para reservar hospedaje en algún hotel o en una posada.

Una estela rubia recorría cada uno de los rincones de Konoha a gran velocidad. Los que no la conocían la veían con curiosidad, mientras que las personas que la conocían ni se inmutaban en verla, sabían que era otro arranque de nervios por parte de la rubia quien seguro dejo algo pendiente a última hora. Cuando corría de esa forma confundía a las personas con el hiperactivo rubio.

-Ino ya para estoy cansada descansemos un poco ¿quieres?- jaló a la chica para que le hiciera caso, lo cual sabía que era imposible soltó un bufido de insatisfacción y se reprendió mentalmente por acceder a ayudar a la rubia a elegir accesorios.

-¡No! Sakura no pararemos aun no encuentro el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta- la rubia miraba hacia todos lados buscando en un aparador algún accesorio que combinara con sus vestidos o en el mayor de los casos imploraba por un milagro para encontrar un vestido que ponerse.

-Bien pero se te acaba el tiempo son las 12 y tienes que ayudarme a arreglarme- al escuchar un bufido por parte de la rubia vio como giraba sobre sus talones y siguió con su camino al ver que se había adelantado opto por caminar y tal como lo pensó en pocos minutos ya estaba a su lado.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta que a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos y su boca formo una enorme "o" no logro decir nada solo atino a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la entrada de Konoha. Su vista estaba fija en un solo punto e ignoraba cualquier distracción a su alrededor era como si estuviera en un trance que lo único que logro sacarla fue cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino e hizo que cayera.

-Auch- Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar abrió los ojos para ver con quien choco al fijar su vista en la persona cayó sus labios no pronunciaron una palabra todo rastro de enojo se había esfumado. Al estar muy cerca de su rostro sentía como su aliento chocaba con el de ese chico que estaba debajo de ella sabía que con el menor movimiento que hiciera sus labios podrían chocar, su cadera estaba sujetada firmemente, en poco tiempo todo a su alrededor había desaparecido solo eran ellos dos mirándose fijamente la atracción magnética hizo que sus labios se acercaran, un solo roce les provoco miles de descargas eléctricas en su interior Ino no logro alejarse ya que aquel hombre la acerco haciendo que se prolongara ese contacto.

-Ino ¿estás bien?- La peli rosa se acerco a toda velocidad se había sorprendido de no escuchar a su amiga reclamarle a aquel chico por haberse entrometido en su camino y más aun que permaneciera en ese lugar.

-Mierda- la chica logro salir de ese trance haciéndole recordar la hora y lo que iba a hacer se levanto e ignorando olímpicamente a su compañera se fue a toda velocidad.

-Kazekage-sama lo lamento mucho-se disculpo con el pelirrojo que estaba levantándose- Temari-san Kankuro-san- hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga que había entrado a una tienda.

-¿Ino?- al entrar miro para todos lados y al no encontrar rastros de la rubia se sentó en uno de los sillones de la tienda a esperar.

-¡Sakura lo encontré!- la rubia sonreía triunfal mientras salía del probador y se miraba en el espejo.

-Me alegra ¿ya nos podemos ir estoy muerta?- soltó un ligero suspiro al menos la difícil tarea había concluido.

ººº

La hora había llegado y un par de chicas seguían arreglándose para la fiesta.

-Ino es muy tarde ya vámonos- la de ojos jade caminaba de un lado a otro frustrada por la hora.

-Sakura si no puedes quedarte quieta adelántate te veo haya-Ino tenía una tenaza sujetada a un mechón de su cabello mientras miraba con enfado a la chica.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si ve, no puedo terminar y tener un maravilloso resultado si no me dejas de presionar- giro su rostro al espejo y espero inútilmente a la chica retirarse.

-Bien ¿Cómo me veo?-dio un giro sobre su lugar para atraer la atención de su amiga.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? recuerda quien te arreglo- la chica ofendida le respondió mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza lucía un hermoso vestido estrapless color rosa pastel que delineaba perfectamente su figura en la cintura había un listón negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras que combinaban con los detalles del vestido, el cabello lo tenía ondulado con un pequeño moño del lado derecho- te ves perfecta- sonrió genuinamente al ver el resultado.

-Gracias no te tardes mucho- salió del departamento de la rubia a toda velocidad para reunirse con su equipo los dejaría sorprendidos con su atuendo sonrió al imaginar la expresión de uno en especial.

No demoro mucho en llegar miro por todo el lugar hasta que encontró a sus compañeros cerca de Ichiraku no demoro en llegar y los saludo con una enorme sonrisa logro ver como ambos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Sakura-chan te… ves… te… te vez hermosa- el rubio no lograba articular bien las palabras al tener a la chica frente a él.

-Gracias Naruto- se sonrojo no imagino cómo reaccionar ante los halagos

-Solo te falta algo- sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada fulminante de la chica así que no dijo más y se alejo no demoro mucho en llegar y enseguida le coloco a la chica un hermoso antifaz color rosa que era más oscuro que su cabello, alrededor de este era de color dorado que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes –ahora si ya estas lista-

-Naruto ¿para qué es esto?- la chica señalaba el antifaz que tenía en su rostro.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces ¿recuerdas?- se coloco su máscara de zorro blanca con los bigotes dibujados de color rojo al igual que algunos adornos y la señalo para que la chica lo notara y no quisiera golpearlo.

-Tienes razón se me había olvidado ¿nos vamos?- miro de reojo al Uchiha que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que ella había llegado, él moreno al igual que Naruto tenía una máscara pero en forma de águila con detalles azules.

Estuvieron caminando por la aldea mirando a todas las personas disfrazadas y muy divertidas con el entretenimiento, había muchos puestos de comida que fueron sugeridos por Chouji, juegos de tiro al blanco, una pista de baile con servicio de bar era algo maravilloso ante los ojos de cualquiera la posición de los adornos hacían relucir el entorno –_después de todo valió lo de hoy Ino- _Sonrió al ver el resultado de todo el esfuerzo que su amiga había hecho durante semanas con tal de preparar tan importante ceremonia en la que Konoha y Suna refuerzan la alianza.

Las luces comenzaban a encenderse para iluminar el lugar desde su apartamento veía un hermoso paisaje se enorgullecía por su trabajo todo había quedado perfecto a pesar de los percances que tuvo que enfrentar, al elegir ser la encargada no pensó en que tenía misiones de por medio que con llevaría a dejar a alguien encargado, personas que interrumpían su trabajo con ideas que jamás concluyeron y provoco que ella volviera a comenzar, a pesar de eso los resultados eran obvios y le demostraban que ningún percance podría con ella.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo busco en su bolso algún brillo labial y lo coloco en sus labios, al rosarlos con el pequeño pincel recordó el accidente que tuvo por la tarde no evito saborearlos al recordarlo aun se preguntaba si había sido un sueño no entendía la razón que el Kazekage la sujetara para que no escapara y pego sus labios con los de ella eso no era algo normal y por eso no iba a desaprovechar un magnifico desliz de su parte. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular al ver de quien pertenecía la llamada dudo en contestar.

-¿Diga?- Hablo un poco nerviosa sabía lo que le esperaba por haberse demorado más de la cuenta

-Ino ¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que debiste llegar hace una hora ya no puedo seguir retrasando el discurso te quiero aquí ahora- la voz sonaba irritada y amenazante.

-Voy para allá Tsunade-sama- al escuchar el pitido que avisaba que la llamada había terminado tomo su antifaz y salió a toda velocidad hasta la mansión de la Hokage.

Camino un poco temerosa estaba tan nerviosa que no le importo quien la viera no se inmuto en identificar a las personas que envidiaban su atuendo lo único que importaba era llegar o su diversión terminaría antes de que empezara. Al llegar vio a la Hokage que platicaba amenamente con Jiraya quien le servía vaso tras vaso de sake agradecía a su suerte así haría que se le olvidara aunque sea un poco el enojo contra ella al girar su rostro miro al pelirrojo que tenía su típico atuendo y con un antifaz negro con pequeñas aplicaciones azules que hacían resaltar sus ojos agua marina. No evito fijar su vista en esos labios rosados y carnosos que se moría por saborear movió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza y siguió caminando sintió la mirada de Gaara sobre ella e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarlo llego hasta la mesa principal que tenía en medio un enorme arreglo de flores el cual le hizo sonreír se veía muy hermoso, la combinación de colores era perfecta.

-¿Ino? Al fin llegaste- la voluptuosa mujer se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la chica –me tenias muy preocupada pequeña- ante el asombro de Ino Tsunade la estaba abrazando y el olor de alcohol que desprendía le daba la respuesta clara a que se debía -_esta ebria_–.

-Pero no creas que te escaparas por llegar tarde- era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria la mujer aun estaba en sus cabales aunque no lo demostrara del todo.

La cena que se ofrecía al Kazekage y sus acompañantes había terminado haciendo que el discurso de la Hokage diera comienzo hablo sobre aquel trágico día donde muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos, sobre el esfuerzo que hubo por reconstruir su tan amada aldea, el volver a tener a un fuerte aliado y muchas cosas que hicieron de ese discurso inmemorable al terminar la serie de aplausos comenzó los cuales la Hokage agradeció y dio inicio a la fiesta Ino fue la primera en levantarse de su lugar para alejarse lo más que se le permitiera del pelirrojo.

La mayor parte de la noche estuvo evitando a todo conocido no quería hablar con nadie y tomo refugio en el bar que estaba cerca de la pista de baile y estaba segura que muy lejos de la vista del Kazekage.

-Ino tranquila, no es agua- mencionaba Sakura al ver como Ino tomaba vaso tras vaso de sake.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Sakura no lo puedo evitar, necesito relajarme- el sentir la mirada de Gaara sobre ella provocaba que a la chica se le erizara la piel ¿Por qué Kankuro lo tenía que llevar a ese lugar? No se le ocurría otro sitio donde esconderse de él –por cierto ¿Quién te dio ese antifaz? No lo tenías cuando saliste del apartamento- intento aminorar la tensión cambiando de conversación.

-Me lo dio Naruto para recordarme que la fiesta era obligatoriamente con disfraz- antes de que continuara hablando callo al ver a su amiga riendo- ¿de qué te ríes?-

-Sakura no necesitabas un disfraz con tu frente bastaba- la rubia seguía riendo hasta que su amiga se enfureció y le dio un codazo –está bien lo lamento aun así te ves muy bien ¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke?-

-Nada, no ha mencionado una sola palabra desde que me vio- miro hacia donde estaba el moreno quien la contemplaba, cuando sus miradas chocaron las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

Ino giro sobre su silla para contemplar lo que hizo a su amiga sonrojarse -¿Por qué no vas? De seguro siente vergüenza ya que no se han separado de Naruto- empujo ligeramente a su amiga para que tomara valor y fuera.

Miro como se iba y la dejaba sola con esa insistente mirada sobre ella, disimulo que no le importaba y seguía bebiendo hasta que un hombre con disfraz de príncipe la invito a bailar-me permite esta pieza my lady- dudo unos instantes no quería soportar patanes en ese momento pero acepto creyendo que al menos así se le olvidaría que la observaban.

Su plan no le funciono se sentía extraña no entendía el por qué le afectaba tanto que la mirara tan insistentemente para ella era normal que la observaran era un imán para las miradas pero sabía que esta era especial lo supo desde aquel contacto que tuvo aquel intercambio de aliento y de sensaciones, miro al chico pelirrojo el cual estaba solo y con una botella de vino tinto.

-Lo siento debo irme- se separo del joven necesitaba aire fresco así que decidió ir a caminar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada de la aldea bien sabia que el lugar estaría deshabitado. Al sentir un mareo recordó cuanto el sake había bebido y sabía que ya estaba surgiendo efecto pensó que fue un erro el ir caminar al aire libre cerro sus ojos brevemente no paso mucho cuando sintió la presencia de alguien aun sin abrir los ojos espero reconocer quien era, al no lograrlo, sujeto firmemente el kunai que tenia atado a una de sus piernas.

-No deberías estar aquí tu sola- se sentó a su lado y espero que ella lo viera lo cual no paso.

-Eso debería decirte yo. No deberías estar aquí sin tu guardia puede que alguien te secuestre- sonrío más no abrió sus ojos por temor a sentirse aun más nerviosa.

-No lo necesito en cambio tu pareces muy inofensiva- sonrió al ver en la chica un gesto de disgusto pero se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Lo inofensivo puede ser lo más peligroso no te fíes por las apariencias- por primera vez desde que llego aquel intruso abrió los ojos, al hacerlo se quedo congelada la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, su piel, su cabello se veía aun mas apuesto durante la noche.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Giro su cabeza y la miro no se cansaría de verla y mucho menos en esa noche se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido color purpura sujetado por unos tirantes delgados con la figura de pequeñas ramas, delineaba cada una de sus curvas que la hacía verse irresistible, su cabello recogido en media coleta las puntas onduladas y unos mechones delgados y ondulados caían sobre su rostro lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese antifaz estilo medieval color negro que tenía del lado izquierdo una mariposa de color purpura en diferentes tonalidades haciendo que su mirada se volviera aun mas cautivadora. Al observarla ese sentimiento de volver a rosar sus labios e inclusive besarla se adueño de él se levanto de la banca camino hasta quedar posicionado enfrente de ella la tomo de las manos, todos sus movimientos estaban bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, por un momento temió ser rechazado inmediatamente esa idea se esfumo la levanto sin problemas y sin apartar ni un momento su vista de ella sujeto su nuca para acercar su rostro al de él para unir sus labios en un salvaje beso.

La luz de la luna armonizaba el ambiente al separarse ligeramente sentían sus alientos chocar. Gaara aun no comprendía como llego a tal extremo pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca sujeto la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara, bajo su cabeza lentamente para rozar aquellos labios al sentir que la chica abrió nuevamente su boca para permitirle el acceso no la rechazo La desesperación por besarla había desaparecido le dio un beso inocente sobre sus labios rojos más rojos, los cuales adquirieron ese color por el primer beso, la beso delicadamente y dejo que Ino lo guiara.

Los minutos pasaron e Ino había colocado sus manos detrás del cuello del pelirrojo él por su parte las posiciono en la cadera de la chica el calor aumentaba y el beso era cada vez más apasionado se separaron ligeramente para tomar un poco de aire.

-Te vez hermosa- le susurro en el oído lo que hizo a la chica estremecer.

-Gracias, tu también te vez bien- le sonrió un poco sonrojada

-Sabes, cuando me entere de que esta fiesta seria de disfraces creí que era una idea absurda pero al verte cambie de opinión- sonrió de lado al ver el gesto que la chica hizo –Ino ¿Por qué decidiste que fuera una fiesta de disfraces?-

-Porque un disfraz hace que las personas escondan su verdadero ser cuando lo tienes puesto te aparata de la realidad, te permite ser otra persona una que tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera aunque muchos lo crean absurdo un disfraz no solo consiste en accesorios para ocultar tu rostro, todas las personas utilizan uno durante toda su vida al demostrar actitudes que no corresponden a tu personalidad un disfraz te hace entrar a otra realidad a una que te puede hacer muy feliz o muy triste según lo quieras- se aparto del chico para sentarse nuevamente a la banca el mareo había vuelto y agradeció a Gaara con una sonrisa al ayudar a que se sentara.

-Es una tontería ¿acaso no piensas que cuando te quites el disfraz todo lo que lograste se esfumara?- se arrodillo frente a la chica la cual se sujetaba la cabeza y al escuchar esa pregunta le sonrió.

-Claro que no estás equivocado un disfraz muestra otra realidad jamás podrás quitártelo este cambia según tu lo deseas, puedes mostrarte frio y calculador en un momento y en otro puedes ser otra persona - vio como Gaara se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios no dudo en corresponder el beso que le estaba ofreciendo dejo a su imaginación divagar en que él cambiaria su disfraz al estar con ella y lo supo al ver en los ojos del Sabaku No un pequeño brillo.

Definitivamente le encantaban los disfraces sobre todo el de Gaara su aura de misterio le había llamado la atención desde chica para ser más precisa en los exámenes chunnin detrás de aquel miedo que sentía se ocultaba una gran admiración por él, por soportar lo que la vida le había preparado y tuvo que enfrentar solo y sabía que en adelante lo enfrentarían juntos

:  
º FINº

:

* * *

¿Les gusto, no les gusto? Criticas, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios todo es bien recibido nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
